Demon with a Heart
by ShiroWritesStuff
Summary: Kurloz is a demon sent to Earth from Hell for failing to do his duties as a demon. In order to return he must steal the souls of A hundred human to unlock his full potential; His only problem is he starts to fall in love with one of the humans, a teen boy by the name of Cronus. Kurloz x Cronus KurCro Warning: Mature content!
1. Chapter 1

Kurloz made his way down the long, narrow hall way. The walls were black with various colors pouring down from the ceiling. The colors however were not paint or anything, but blood. You see Kurloz isn't exactly human, but a demon. The blood is from people who fell victim to his father, a high standing ruler in hell, known mostly for his merciless killings. He was feared by many demons and creatures. Kurloz however didn't enjoy killing, but he also didn't not like it.

Kurloz had very pale skin, almost white. His black hair was wild, sticking out in various directions, two long curved horns, all black except for purple hues from the cased of both of them. His mouth appered to be sewn shut, and face paint created a mask over his eyes, which were a deep purple. He had tight black pants, with a studded belt and chains with small skulls. He had a purple jacket, with gold epilates, buttons and trim. A small purple cape flowed behind him. On top of his head was a skull crown, it was bejeweled with gold and purple amulets. He truly looked like a prince. Much unlike his younger brother.

He reached the end of the hall, coming up upon a door made of bones. His fathers manner definitely had a creepy feel to it. It was always dark and dreary, bones of his victims scattered about. He pushed the large double doors open, entering his fathers thrown room. The Grand Highblood was seated in his thrown, a bored and agitated look present on his face. Kurloz walk forward until he was standing a mere five feet away; He looked at him, raising an eyebrow, curious of what he had to say.

"YOU are in some SERIOUS SHIT!" His voice boomed in the huge room. "You are to inherit my MOTHERFUCKING THRON! But you are yet to do the required bullshit!"

Kurloz let out an annoyed sigh, he didnt really care much about inheriting his fathers legacy; more or less would be a burden for him. He already knew what had to be done, collect 100 human souls so he can reach his full power potential. He was already very powerful, but with collecting the souls it would increase his strength tenfold.

He nodded, already knowing exactly what he had to do. He waved fair well to him father before exiting the thrown room. He pulled a small skeleton key from his pocket, walking to the nearest door. He put the key in turning. A small black, purple and violet portal forms in the center of the door, growing outwards. He took a step back before jumping into the portal; you see the keys job is to create a rip in time to allow demons to travel to the human world in back.

-9:30 pm; San Diego, CA-

Cronus walked down the nearly deserted street, the sky was dark and gray. This made him slightly unease, usually there were people everywhere and the sky light up in stars. He wasn't afraid of the dark, just what could be lurking in the shadows. He lived in a apartment with a friend, Meenah, on the west side of town. It was a pretty expensive neighborhood, him and Meenah came from well off families.

He went to a night school for young artist, he practiced late tonight he had been the last to leave. He slightly regretted it, tonight was so unnerving out. He shoved his hands in his leather jacket, picking up his pace a little, hoping to be home faster; He was about 10 blocks from home now. He heard a loud crash come from the ally way. He jumped slightly at the sudden break in silence. He peers down the ally, he couldn't see much, just darkness and an eerie purple glow, like a fire coming from the ground. The fire began to grow and take the form of a person, but with horns.

"Wvhat the hell..?" Cronus whispered to himself, squinting at the bizarre sight before him. The flame quickly disappeared.

Foot steps were hears moments later, getting louder. Soon a talk figure stood in front of Cronus. Cronus stood in shock, this definitely wasn't like anything he's seen before. This was clearly supernatural. The demon looked down upon him, a confused look placed. Cronus gulped, not sure if the inhuman bean was dangerous.

"H-hey.." he said in a nervous voice.

The demon looked down on him, his expression unreadable. He backed up a few feet. Cronus went to step forward, curious about him "Wvhere are yo-" he was cut off sentence as the demons wing extended out of his shoulder blades; he kicked off the ground and vanished into the dark of the night.

Cronus stood there for minute, trying to comprehend what just transpired. Never beofre had he took witness to something so odd and bizzare. After a minute he let out a sight "Wvhat the hell wvas that.." He quickly regained his composure before continuing home, he really needed some rest, he had a really odd day. He conituned the walk to his apartment, being extra cautious of his surroundings.

He was home in a matter of minutes; He jogged the last few blocks, wanting to get home faster. Once inside, he noticed Meenah fast asleep on the couch with her girlfriend Aranea. He walked quietly past them, to his room. He entered shutting the door quietly.

He walked to his large walkin closet, grabbing a pair of violet silk pajamas with small black and white seahorses scattered about them. He then walked to the large black dresser resideing in the back, grabbing a pair of fresh boxers. Cronus made his way quickly to his privet bathroom. He turned the shower on, before stripping. He waited a few moments to let the water heat up, before getting in. He let out a sigh of relief, relaxing, letting the warm water wash all the tension and stress away. He stayed like that for a few minutes before grabbing his favorite grape sented shampoo, washing his short locks quickley.

He still had the odd feeling from earlier, like he was bein watched. He quickly shook his head ridding himself of the thoughts.

'Your just bein paranoid, there nothin to wvorry about!' He thought to himself. He shut the water off, quickly drying himself before getting dressed. He let out a long yawn as walked to hims room shutting the lights off, getting in bed. He driffed to sleep shortly after, unaware of the shadowy figure in the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2! :)~

Kurloz roam the dark of the night, moving swiftly and quietly threw the silent city streets. He was thinking..The guy from earlier was diffrent from the other mortals of this dimmention. Yes, he was human, there was nothing supernatural about him...but something..something he couldn't put him finger on set him apart from the rest. Kurloz felt an odd emotion over come him when he saw him; Not to harm him but to protect him. He's heard nothing like this happening to others nor has he experianced something like this.

He stalked threw the city, thinking, trying to make sence of the situation but nothing came to mind. He would have to look into this more another time, but right now he returned to the room in which Cronus resided. He stayed in the shadows watching over him till dawn.

~ Pls review! Sorry this is really short!~


End file.
